


The Maker

by PharaohZeth



Series: the maker au [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Or kill me, Reincarnation, The End, and everyone died, and it has multiple chapters, either is good, i amost finish writting the full story i swear, it was going to be a one shot, it was going to be like 3000 words, it wasn't going to be thi sangsty i swear, k no but, kind of, mentions of other character, minnor knightshipping and puzzleshipping, not exactly that but still, now it's over 11000 words, send help, they also appear from time to time, this really didn't turn out how i first planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: Alone lived his life Doctor Atem Sennen. Alone in his mansion; no wife, no children, no family, no friends.He was drowning in his depression.Not being able to stand the solitude any more, he ran into the basement, in where he kept all the scientific books and tools; he set himself to an impossible project -not impossible, hard, but still possible.





	1. The Doctor

 

 

"A gift you say?" Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, it wasn't weird for him to receive a gift but, for a person to specifically travel to his kingdom just to give him a gift? Now that was unheard of "If you wouldn't mind, could you first present yourself strange traveller?"

"Pharaoh, I am Bakura Ryo, descendant of the Knight of Datne, of the kingdom of Tobos far to the north" said the albino still kneeling.

"Raise your face Bakura Ryo" demanded Pharaoh "Why would someone come from so far away just to give me a present?"

"Pharaoh, while I was investigating an old house, I found something that might interest you"

"And why do you think that?"

"Pharaoh, it has your name on it"

Pharaoh straightened in his throne.

"What do you mean, Bakura Ryo?"

"Pharaoh, while I investigated the desolated manor I came across a diary translated to the Daphkar of old, written by a man that had your name" he took said diary from his bag "There was also a diary written by the Knight Timaeus and some others, I've translated all of them from old Daphkar to Ario so his majesty could read them too"

Pharaoh hit the arm of his throne with his fingers rhythmically, he couldn't say he wasn't interested, what could be written in the diary of a man who once had his name and one written by a legendary Knight?

He was curious, really curious, what could be written there that a man from across the sea came to present them to him?

"Is that all, Bakura Ryo?" he asked.

"No Pharaoh; along with the diary I brought a doll"

"A doll?" the man of Tobos nodded "Where is it?"

"A guard took it before I could present it to you"

Pharaoh turned to his great vizier.

"Tell the guards to bring it"

The great vizier nodded before leaving the throne room; soon after, a guard entered with the doll in his arms, bridal style.

Pharaoh found himself breathless, such beauty, truly a fine work of art.

* * *

Once the moon rose and Pharaoh returned to his chambers he started reading the translation of the first diary.

Property of Doctor Atem Sennen.

xxx - xx - xx

I'm writing this in order to record the strange happenings of our manor.

A couple of months ago came word of a strange illness, apparently people start coughing and throwing up blood, it has become a plague, the number of people who have died of this illness is unknown, but it is raising and more and more people are dying.

The village close to our home has been abandoned by the few that weren't killed by it, so we have to get our own food.

xxx - xx - xx

Shizuka has fallen ill.

Her older brother Katsuya is devastated, I don't know what to do, I've been investigating and trying different things but I haven't been able to find the cause of it.

xxx - xx - xx

Shizuka, who has always been delicate, lost her life a couple of days ago, not even a week after she fell ill, Katsuya is inconsolable, not even Seto has been able to raise his spirits. But that's not all, Rebecca and her grandfather are ill now too.

I'm still trying to find a cure, but I'm lost.

xxx - xx - xx

A month has passed, Arthur -Rebecca's grandfather is dead- she's still fighting for life.

Mokuba is ill now, Seto is heartbroken, and so am I; Katsuya haven't said a word but I suspect he's ill himself, he tries to hide it so Seto won't worry even more.

Tea and Amelda left.

xxx - xx - xx

Katsuya is bedridden, he's resting in the same room as Mokuba, Seto hasn't moved from their side in days, I'm worried sick.

Ryo is ill too, I don't think he'll be with us much longer.

Rebecca died a week ago.

Otogi received a letter from his father, he wants him to return to the capital, he is hesitant to leave, we'll support his decision, no matter what.

xxx - xx - xx

I'm desperate, I even started praying.

Ryo died soon after Rebecca. Ootogi left this morning, he didn't seem well, I don't believe he went to visit his father, but to find a place to die without us worrying.

Half of the staff left.

I've noticed that the people who fall ill tend to look more tired than usual for some days before they start coughing and throwing up blood.

xxx - xx - xx

The gods have doomed us. What have we done to deserve this?

Mokuba and Katsuya passed away the other day, I had never seen Seto cry, he hasn't moved from their graves, I fear he'll do something to harm himself.

Kisara and Mai disappeared, I assume they left at night in secret, Miho is gone too.

We have almost no staff left. I haven't been able to sleep, I fear for my friends and family, my niece Mana is ill, Mahad and Isis are heartbroken, and I think Marik will fall ill soon too.

xxx - xx - xx

Gods, why do you punish us this way? What have we done?

I'm even more restless than before, everything I try is in vain.

We found Seto's corpse this morning, he took his own life; Mana died too and now Marik is bedridden, Rishid is taking care of him, Isis and Mahad are still grieving for their daughter. I'm grieving too.

xxx - xx - xx

Just like everything else, my prayers are in vain.

I write this date, but I'm not sure if it's accurate, I've lost sense of time, I'm living in a continuous nightmare and I wish to wake up.

I'm the only one left, Rishid committed suicide when Marik died, Isis too, she couldn't take losing her family, Mahad followed her. The staff is gone.

I don't understand why I haven't fell ill yet, now it sounds like a gift, I'm not going to commit suicide, I'm not brave enough, I'll continue with my life, hoping to become another victim of the gods plague.

The next entry didn't have a date. Pharaoh stopped and took a moment to breath, he could feel the desperation and sadness of the man who wrote the diary. It was, suffocating, he had recognised names, some of his own family shared those names, friends, even the name of the guy who brought him the diaries was there.

He felt like crying, he was afraid of continuing reading the diary, but he yearned to know what happened next; so he breathed deeply and continued.

I think I'm going mad, this solitude is torture, I wish to die but death won't come and I can't leave, I'm not sure why, maybe is the gods, maybe the souls of my family and friends have bound me to this place which is no longer my home.

I've been having weird dreams and nightmares whenever I fall asleep, which is rarely.

Roses started to grow in the garden, I don't know where they came from nor how are they able to survive here, such delicate flowers had never bloomed in this garden.

The next entries were similar, Pharaoh felt himself go mad the more he read.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep with the original diary open.

* * *

Alone lived his life Doctor Atem Sennen. Alone in his mansion; no wife, no children, no family, no friends.

He was drowning in his depression.

Not being able to stand the solitude any more, he ran into the basement, in where he kept all the scientific books and tools; he set himself to an impossible project -not impossible, hard, but still possible.

He looked for the right books, he found the right materials, he took the necessary tools and set himself to the job.

Create himself a partner.

He worked day and night without break, he made the body parts with reinforced cottonwood, assembled it with pieces of steel and began working on it's features; big round eyes of the color of amethysts, button nose and heart lips. He added hair, curly blonde bangs that fell messily on its face and the rest of its hair stood wild as if it were a star.

Now came the hard part.

Bringing it to life.

How would he be able to do it?

For days and nights he thought and thought about how to bring his partner to life, when no ideas came to his mind he started to give up but just then, he heard a voice.

"Such a beautiful creation" he heard a man say.

Right behind him stood a man, hovering over him and studying with his eyes the creation, the man had a pale face and azure eyes, his pale blonde bangs were graciously brushed back, the rest of his hair was a dark blue, almost onyx, his black body dissolved into shadows.

Atem gaped at the man who smiled smugly without turning to look at the doctor.

"Who are you?" he squeaked "WHAT are you?" he raised his voice in distress.

The man didn't turn to look at him.

"I have many names, but you can call me Yami" he looked down to him "And I am someone with great power" he turned his face down and smiled "It came to my attention what you're trying to do, so I decided to come by and check it out myself" he turned to look at the agender doll "I must say I'm impressed"

"What do you want?" Atem turned in his seat and Yami reduced his shadows, making him as tall as Atem -if he were standing up-

"At first I came here to kill you, for you see, creating artificial life is kind of, forbidden" he paused, Atem just glared at him "But when I laid my eyes on it" he said with dreamy eyes "Such a fine piece of art. I decided to help you" Atem looked at him surprised "Of course it's not for free"

Atem frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you can't offer" he smiled smugly "Hear me out, I'll connect the doll to you, I'll give it a soul and bound it to you"

"I don't understand"

"You'll share your life with it"

"Then it'll come to life because I am alive?"

"Exactly" a pale hand stretched out from the shadows that formed Yami's body and gently grabbed Atem's chin "What do you say?"

Atem kept glaring at the shadow being, and nodded slowly.

Yami's smiled stretched hideously, and leaned down.

"Perfect" he whispered before his lips touched Atem's.

The doctor froze and Yami breathed in Atem's gasp.

He let go of the doctor and turned to the doll.

With both hands he reached to the doll's face, his thumbs caressed the wooden cheeks and pressed his lips against the doll's.

"Now all you need to do is give it a name" he said to the doctor.

Atem stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'll leave you to it; I'll come by another time" he winked and disappeared in it's shadows.

It took some minutes to Atem to finally react, he pinched his face before turning to his creation.

"A name" he said to himself.

A name for his partner, he couldn't call him Partner, that thing, Yami, could, was going to, come again and he wasn't happy with the idea of Yami calling him partner, that's a name only he can call him.

Partner was out then.

He looked through names books and listed some of them, coming up with a name wasn't as easy as it appeared to be.

Keith, Aaron, Heba, Ania, Theodore, Leo, Adrian, Moises, more and more names were enlisted until he found the word.

Yugi.

It sounded, right.

It felt nice to say it.

Yugi.

Yes. That was perfect.

"Yugi" he said while standing up "But first let me look for something for you to wear dearest partner" he said to the doll, eyes shining with faith.

He ran upstairs to an old room, in a wardrobe he found a white robe without sleeves, the end of it was a bit ragged but it actually looked quite nice, so fortunate was he that the robe didn't smell old.

He ran back to the basement, waiting there was his doll, his partner.

He dressed Yugi and seated it in his chair.

His hands over the doll's.

"Yugi" he said, hovering over the doll "Yugi" he repeated but nothing happened "Wake up Yugi, my dearest partner" he said with a knot in his throat.

Had Yami lied to him?

Why wasn't Yugi waking up?

Maybe he did something wrong?

Had there been a time limit for the name choosing?

Had he lost his opportunity?

His body started shaking, his eyes filling with tears.

What should he do?

Was he doomed to that solitude?

Was his fate and eternity alone?

Then he felt movement.

Slowly, his Yugi raised a hand to his face and opened his eyes, with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Yugi" Atem threw his arms around the doll and hugged it tightly, the tears rolling free down his face.

He rested his face om Yugi's chest.

"Yugi"

Yugi tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed and returned the hug.

"My dearest Yugi" he said. Yugi nodded and Atem looked up "Tell me, do you know who I am?" Yugi nodded again before speaking.

"Atem"

The doctor smiled brightly, overjoyed.

He let Yugi go, he stood up and kissed the doll on its forehead.

"Come, let's go up stairs" he extended a hand, and Yugi reached for it.

With Atem's help Yugi stood up, but it took a moment for itself to manage to find balance and be able to stand on its own.

Atem took both of Yugi's hands, helping it take it's first steps.

Atem was beaming.

He had succeed.

Goodbye to those lonely days.

Their life together began.

* * *

"Pharaoh" someone called "Pharaoh"

Pharaoh groaned, his body hurted, his neck was cramped.

"Pharaoh, is time for your morning routine" said the great vizier.

Pharaoh stretched, he didn't feel rested.

"Pharaoh, did you stay awake reading that?" asked the great vizier.

"Yes Siamun" he said and stood up "The boy of Tobos was right, I'm very interested on this" he took the translation and the original diary of Doctor Atem Sennen and got ready for his morning routine.

The day passed like any other, Pharaoh even took advantage of his free time to continue reading the diary.

The next entry gave him a weird feeling of deja vu, then he managed to pint point why it seemed so familiar, he had dreamed about that, tho the entry was more like a resumed version of it.

Doctor Sennen had described in detail how he had created Yugi, and the appearance of this Yami thing. It gave him shivers to remember that creature of his dream.

The next entry started from day 1, Doctor Sennen explained that he was counting the days from cero because he felt like he had born again and to count all his life with his dear Yugi, it was heartwarming to know the man was knowing happiness once again.

xx - xx

The more time I spend with Yugi the more amazed I find myself by him.

Today we discovered he can play the violin, I say we because not even Yugi knows a lot about himself, we learn new things every day.

Thank you my dearest partner.

xx - xx

Yugi is always so full of energy, I'm yet to see him get tired, I'm not actually sure if he sleeps but whenever he sees me get tired once night has come he goes to bed with me and lies by my side until I fall asleep.

Yugi has such a kind soul.

xx - xx

Yugi is a fast learner, last week I reached him some card games and now he wins half of the time, I'm grateful to finally have someone who is able to win against me.

xx - xx

Yugi is so smart, his first assumptions about things are usually right.

xx - xx

Yugi is so brave, we went into the forest and we got lost but he didn't get scared, he worried about me, because unlike me he doesn't need to eat, drink water or even sleep.

I fell and injured my ankle, Yugi helped me walk and treat the injury.

We managed to return home the next morning.

xx - xx

I'm not ashamed to say that I've fallen for Yugi, he's more human than any human I've ever known, his smile shines brighter than the sun, the gods must be jealous of him.

I'll protect my partner with my life.

xx - xx

Today I learnt that Yugi can't cry, though, to be more specific, he can't shed tears.

He was in the library, I'm not sure what happened but an old bookshelf fell on him and broke his leg. I'm not sure if he can feel physical pain, but there's no doubt that he can feel it in his mind, just like any other emotion and feeling.

He screamed my name until I heard him, his crying was audible and it pained me to hear him like that.

I removed the bookshelf and carried him to the basement, in where I made him a new leg.

He made me cookies to thank me, it was unnecessary but I'm grateful nonetheless.

But of course, that wouldn't last long.

* * *

A couple of months had passed when it began.

He should have probably seen it coming.

It was winter; the garden was covered in snow, he watched as Yugi played with it, it was in moments like that, that he remembered what Yugi was, a doll, immune to the cold, he ran around wearing only a sky blue robe, with no sleeves and not long enough to cover his knees. But it wasn't sad.

He was proud of his work, and he was grateful, because he was not alone anymore, he had Yugi now.

Yugi was calling out for him, telling him to come and play; he stood up and walked to his darling but then his vision became blurry and he lost his balance, Yugi noticed this and ran to him while he fell onto the snow.

"Atem" Yugi cradled him in his arms "Atem?" he sounded worry "Atem, what's wrong?"

What was going on?

His chest ached, his limbs suddenly didn't want to move and his head was fuzzy.

"Atem?" Yugi started sounding more desperate "Atem, please say something. Atem"

"Yugi" he said, his voice was soft and tired.

"Atem" he said, relieved "Atem, what happened?"

"I, don't know" Yugi helped him sit up, it made him feel nauseous so he covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Are you feeling ill?" asked Yugi, concerned.

He couldn't keep it in, Atem threw up.

"Atem?!"

His blood tainted the snow with it's dark red color.

* * *

Pharaoh gasped and opened his eyes, his body was covered with sweat, he looked at his hand almost expecting to see his blood.

Another dream?

A nightmare.

It felt so real it was unsettling.

It was almost as if he was living through his dreams the life of Doctor Sennen.

He looked around, right beside him was the original diary, Yugi still lied lifeless in a couch there.

He didn't feel like going back to sleep, so he walked to his desk and lighted a candle to continue reading the translation.

xx - xx

I've fallen ill, it's the same illness that took my family and friends. Why is it that now that I wish for life death is running to me?!

But I can't say I'm surprised, I always knew that sooner or later I would fall victim to the plague too.

I fear for my life and for what will happen to Yugi when I die; I don't wish to leave him alone, much less with Yami, who haven't visited me again.

But no matter what happens, my soul and heart will always be with my dearest partner.

xx - xx

I'm bedridden, I can barely write anything, Yugi has been taking care of me, he never leaves me alone for long; he doesn't really smile anymore and it saddens me more than anything.

xx - xx

Whenever I apologize Yugi shuts me up and repeats that there's nothing I should apologize for, he says I only need to take care and get better, I don't have the heart to tell him that this illness has no cure, I wouldn't be able to stand to know I took the little hope he has away from him.

xx - xx

I heard Yugi cry last night, I wanted to comfort him but I can barely move anymore.

My dearest Yugi, if you ever read this, I want you to know how much I love you, thanks to you I learnt to enjoy life once more; you're the light of my life, my ray of sunshine, my one and only true love. You have no idea how much I love and adore you, every single thing that makes you you. Please never forget my love, even if you forget my face and name, please remember how much I love you.

I'll say it one last time here, and I'll tell you before I breath my last breath.

I love you Yugi, and thank you for everything.

Atte. Doctor Atem Sennen

Pharaoh wasn't sure when he started crying but he didn't try to stop. He closed the diary; when had he opened the original one?

He put it away in a cabinet. He looked outside for a couple of minutes before deciding to start the diary of Timaeus, the legendary dragon Knight.

At least start it the next morning.


	2. The Knight

He found an abandoned mansion inside the forest.

The walls were covered by vines and other plants, yet the only flower that could be found were roses.

The door was unlocked, so he walked in.

First, he went down stairs, to the basement. It looked like a library, in the back was a desk and boxes full of different materials and supplies.

He only found one thing out of place, a book, it looked like a diary, in curly handwriting but he couldn't understand the words written there, it seemed to be written in old tongue. He took it.

He continued checking rooms, the house was neatly organized, tho there was dust everywhere and plants grew out of the cracks on the floor and walls, some even reaching the roof and continuing their way up through the cracks on it.

Room after room he continued investigating the desolated manor, until he found what he assumed was the main room.

There was a big bed in where lied a corpse; covered to his chest with a white bed sheet, one hand over his stomach the other extended to a doll.

The doll was on a little chair beside the bed, resting on the edge of it, as if it had been taking care of an ill person and fallen asleep there.

Unlike the rest of the mansion, that room was clean, there was no dust. Needless to say, it was weird, and a bit unsettling.

Yet the Knight found himself unbothered by the tidiness of the room, he was rather busy wondering about who could have made such a fine work of art.

He put the diary in his back, he would get to translating it once he returned home.

And took the doll with him.

* * *

Was he starting to obsess over the diaries?

Maybe it was just his curiosity; the diary of Doctor Sennen had been a strange mix of emotions, his story had touched his heart, and now he yearned to know the story of the legendary Knight.

The sun still hadn't risen; he found the diary of Timaeus on his lap, when had he started reading it?

He put the diary away and returned to bed.

* * *

With the help of the blue Knight he started translating the old diary.

He read about the man's life, Atem Sennen was his name.

It was sad, his sadness was printed in every word he had written and that same sadness was starting to plague the Knight's heart.

But right before he could also fall into that depression it changed, it had been as if suddenly someone had lighted a candle.

The sadness printed in the words changed for hope and then pure joy as the man wrote about his dearest partner, the doll; the Knight assumed the man had gone mad, since he wrote about the doll as if it were alive, about what it did and said, and yet, deep inside him, something told him this wasn't the writing of a madman, that each and every sentence told a truth, or what it was.

What could have happened to the doll's life then?

He kept translating and before he knew it he found himself falling for the doll, for how the man described it; it's smile bright like the sun, it's eyes that shone like amethyst whenever it learnt something new, it's childlike curiosity and intelligence, it's fascination and talent for games.

He wanted what the man once had.

Apparently the man died of an unknown illness, probably the one referred at the beginning.

The writing became messy as the man weakened, but the last pages were clean, it was obvious the man had taken his time to write it the best he could.

It was a letter for the doll, thanking it and declaring his eternal love.

It was heartwarming, he didn't even felt abashed when the red Knight found him crying silently on his desk.

* * *

He woke up for the the second time that night, he felt rested so he didn't pay much attention to it, he resumed his reading: after all, it was considerably shorter than Doctor Sennen's diary

_xx - xx - xxx_

_Tonight I met the creature Doctor Sennen talked about in his diary, I'm not ashamed to say I was frightened by it; he presented himself as Yami, lord of shadows; he hovered over me with that demoniac smile and cold eyes._

_He came with the same offering he had for Doctor Sennen._

_-I'll connect the doll to you, I'll give it a soul and bound it to you-_

_That's what he said, he also mentioned payment, I still don't know what it is he wants, Doctor Sennen never said what it was._

_Yami, kissed me, it was, awkward, to say the least, I half expected it because he kissed Doctor Sennen too, before kissing Yugi, I'm assuming that's how he connects us._

_He whispered something to the doll, I'm not sure what it was but I think I heard the word 'dearest', he gazed at Yugi lovingly and even seemed to enjoy the kiss. His feelings towards Doctor Sennen's creation are crystal clear and I couldn't help the strike of jealousy I felt._

_Needless to say I don't trust Yami._

The next entry was written almost 2 months after Yami's visit.

_xx - xx -xxx_

_Yugi is sad, when he woke up I remember he asked for Doctor Sennen, how it broke my heart to tell him that the Doctor was long gone, he cried, just like Doctor Sennen described, not a single tear was shed and yet, I could feel his grief._

_Yugi isn't grieving anymore, but from time to time I find him looking at sky, thinking about the Doctor._

_I fear Doctor Sennen took Yugi's heart with him._

_xx - xx - xxx_

_Yugi seems to have returned to normal and I must say, Doctor Sennen's notes don't make him justice, I do not have words that can describe how wonderful Yugi is, even Critias enjoys his company._

_xx - xx - xxx_

_I've fallen, I wish to scream to the 4 winds how much I love Yugi it's almost unbearable; but I know Yugi's heart will never be mine, because Doctor Sennen took it; but that won't stop me from loving Yugi because he deserves everything in this world, and if I had the power I would give him everything he asked for, even his Doctor Atem Sennen._

_xx - xx -xxx_

_We have been called by the king, he asked us to go to war and protect our kingdom; I hate these kind of conflicts and I wish I could say no, but he's my king and if I refuse, I fear something could happen to Yugi, so to protect him and our kingdom I'm going, along with my friends, Critias and Hermos._

_But I can't help the feeling that I don't have long._

_xx - xx - xxx_

_I told Yugi about the war, he pleaded me not to go, to stay here with him; he doesn't want us to go for he worries for us three, I almost agreed._

_But I promised I would come back, I may have this weird feeling that I'm going to die soon, but not even that will stop me from fulfilling my promise._

_Don't worry Yugi, I swear I'll come back to you._

That was the last entry; Pharaoh stared outside, the dragon knight Timaeus had died in battle, but what did the legend say? he had disappeared once the battle was won, it was said that his corpse was never found, and because of that most had assumed that he was still alive and had left the kingdom, not wanting to be involved in wars anymore.

* * *

"Timaeus" Yugi said in a breathy gasp.

The Knight pressed his forehead against Yugi's, his lips trembling.

"I'm back Yugi" he smiled "Just like I promised" his eyes glimmered even as his vision blurred and breathing became painful.

"Timaeus" he said again "You should have gone directly to see a doctor, you absolute fool!" Yugi's voice showed his concern and pain.

Timaeus giggled and coughed blood.

"I wouldn't have made it"

"Liar!" Yugi sobbed "If you made it this far you could have easily gotten to a doctor!"

"I wanted to see you" his smile didn't tremble "And I'm not keen to doctors anyway" he joked.

Yugi pushed him, making him fall on his ass.

"You idiot!" he said angry "Why are you doing this to me?" he fell on his knees, right in front of the Knight.

Timaeus looked down.

"I don't have much time Yugi" he said "With these injuries there's no doctor or magic that can save me" he got closer to Yugi, a small puddle of blood started appearing under them "And I wanted to give you this" he extended his hand to give Yugi a rose "That garden is still full of roses" he said, his smile weakened.

Timaeus looked up and pressed his lips against Yugi's.

"I love you Yugi" he rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and closed his eyes as he exhaled one last time.


	3. The Lord

"Pharaoh" called Siamun "Pharaoh, wake up"

Pharaoh was in crying in his sleep, his heart ached and he could almost feel the wounds of the knight on his body, oh how torturous!

"Pharaoh" called Siamun, and the king finally woke up.

"What happened Siamun?"

"I'm worried Pharaoh, you've been acting weird ever since you received those gifts"

Pharaoh sat on his bed.

"What are you talking about Siamun?"

The old man sighed.

"My Pharaoh" he started "You've been really distracted since you started reading those things, you've seem to have lost the sense of time and space, you barely eat or sleep anymore" before Pharaoh could interrupt he added "Don't think I haven't noticed"

Pharaoh looked to the side, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm just really curious about what these people wrote, all these diaries seem to be connected" he explained "I feel like there's something there that I have to find, like I need to solve a puzzle, but I'm not sure what it is yet, maybe once I finish all the diaries I'll be able to solve this mystery" he said, exited.

"What mystery?" asked the old man, almost sarcastically.

"That's what I need to know"

"Pharaoh"

"Don't worry Siamun, everything will return to normal once I end this"

Siamun sighed in defeat and left the room murmuring a 'whatever'.

Pharaoh then opened the next diary, the owner was another man that shared his name, he wasn't sure who he was but he seemed to be some kind of lord.

_x - xx - xxx_

_A young woman that it's supposedly descendant Hermos - or his family, I'm of those who firmly believe that Hermos and Critias were lovers - gave me a pair of diaries and the most beautiful doll I've ever seen; they supposedly belonged to Timaeus, I'm so excited!_

_I'll study the diaries and the doll once I return home, these might be the most precious treasures of my collection!_

_x - xx - xxx_

_These are original! Thought the first diary isn't of Timaeus, but a Doctor named Atem Sennen, my namesake!_

_These treasures have been well preserved, amazingly so, I wonder what they did so they could be preserved so perfectly._

_x - xx - xxx_

_I checked the doll today, there are some darker spots on its lips, limbs, left shoulder and forehead, I assume something stained it and someone didn't clean it immediately after, the spots are almost unnoticeable though; there are marks that it's right leg was changed, presumably something happened to it - I assume - before the era of the dragon knights, so it must have happened when it belonged to the Doctor, who seems to be it's maker._

_x - xx - xxx_

_I started reading the first diary - the original, written in old tongue - I wish I could find his medical diary, to see his notes on the plague, I've seen various writings of this strange illness that just disappeared one day and I would really like to know more about it._

_I've also been translating it to Ranmos, though certain phrases are hard to since old tongue and Ranmos aren't that similar, because while we don't have the need to conjugate the auxiliars they did in ancient times, they also lack a lot of words we have, but they compensated this by summing verbs that could change the entire meaning of the sentence._

_For example, at some point the Doctor starts calling his house - rarionn - which could be translated as 'den' because they didn't have a word for a house, they had ardan - home, tnepuckdan - workplace, laoamaldan - shop place, etc. but not house, so when he didn't feel like that house was his home he lacked another word that he could use, hence the use of rarionn._

_It's good to see I didn't learn the old tongue in vain._

_x - xx - xxx_

_I finished Doctor Sennen's diary and am working on Timaeus diary now._

_The first half of his diary is the translation of Doctor Sennen's diary to old Ranmos; the second half is his actual diary, he wrote a lot less than the Doctor though; he talks about the doll, named Yugi - a word which in old tongue meant joy and in old Ranmos meant bloom and that evolved to mean rose in this time - which shows exactly how Doctor Sennen views Yugi - who is his source of joy - Timaeus also mentions where he found the manor, maybe I can go take a look._

_They also mention this being Yami, who I assume is in some way divinity, because devils can't grant life, much less create a soul._

* * *

He put the feather in the inkwell and stood up, it was late and he should really go to sleep.

"Good night, my Lord " said someone behind him, he turned and paralyzed at the sight.

On the desk on where Yugi was seated, sat the shadow being referee in the diaries as Yami.

"You" he squeaked. Yami nodded.

"Me" he said almost mockingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"You know why" he said unamused.

"You want to grant Yugi life by bounding him to me" he said, Yami nodded "May I ask why?"

"I find it amusing" he simply said.

"I don't understand?"

"You come back to life and still wish to have Yugi" he paused "Timaeus wished for Yugi too, when he read your diary, so I granted him his wish, and now that your soul returned to this world it yearns for Yugi once again. So I might as well grant you your wish once more" the lord gaped at him.

"Are you implying that I'm the reincarnation of Doctor Atem Sennen?" he needed to sit down.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not implying it, I'd recognize that soul anywhere" he said with a certain amount of sourness.

It almost sounded as if Yami disliked -or worst, hated- his soul.

"Now, my Lord" he almost spat the title "Won't you make the deal?" a pale hand appeared form his dark body.

Almost automatically he reached out and grabbed it.

Yami pulled Lord Atem to himself and pressed his lips to his for merely seconds before letting go.

He then turned to Yugi and unlike with Atem the kiss was soft and Yami even seemed to enjoy it.

He didn't turn back to Atem.

"Now you just need to call his name" he said before disappearing in the shadows.

Atem just kept staring at where Yami had been, too shocked to even notice he was holding his breath.

He gasped, his brain screaming from the lack of oxygen, and let himself fall on the floor.

He could hardly believe all the information that Yami spat on his face.

 _So there is life after death_  he thought  _and reincarnation is totally a thing._

It was, shocking, to say the least. He controlled his breathing to try and relax.

He looked at his hands, where those the hands that made Yugi? He was Doctor Sennen's reincarnation, did they look alike? He gulped and looked up to Yugi.

_I guess Yugi is the one who can answer that._

So he called his name, hesitant.

"Yu-gi" he said. He stood up, his limbs were shaking slightly "Yugi?"

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Yugi opened his eyes.

Time stopped.

Yugi stared at him, gaping, for what felt like an eternity before finally opening his mouth.

"Atem?" he asked, pleaded.

Atem nodded slowly.

Yugi cried.

* * *

_x - xx - xxx_

_I'm still shook, apparently I am the reincarnation of Doctor Atem Sennen and I assume we really do look alike, since the moment Yugi saw me -yes, I accepted Yami's deal- he started crying, without sharing a single tear, the moment I got close he didn't hesitate to hug me and I couldn't help a strange feel of joy appear in my heart, it's really strange, I'm not really sure were all these feeling are coming from, but I guess my soul -like Yami said- yearns for Yugi._

_x - xx - xxx_

_The staff freaked out a little when I presented Yugi to them, but he won their hearts in a week or less._

_Yugi was so excited to meet so many people, I read again the diaries, this seems to be the first time Yugi coexist with so many people, at first it was just Doctor Sennen -I guess me? But it feels weird to say that - and with Timaeus it was just them, Critias and Hermos._

_x - xx - xxx_

_There someone in my staff that doesn't seem to be fond of Yugi. I gave Yugi the room next to mine -it's so he has his own private space, because I really doubt he sleeps- and yesterday all his robes were missing, we found them later in the lake._

_I can't find a reason for someone to do that to Yugi, who has done nothing bad to anyone ever._

_I'll have to pay more attention to my staff, this type of behavior is unacceptable._

_x - xx - xxx_

_Yugi's stuff keeps disappearing, but at least now I know that it's a girl who has been tormenting Yugi, I'm not really sure who yet, but I'll find our sooner or later._

_Meanwhile Yugi has basically moved to my room._

_x - xx - xxx_

_We found the culpable, her name is Tea Garden, she's the maiden in charge of cleaning Yugi's room; I talked to her and gave her an ultimatum, I hope this will stop the harassment; when I asked why had she done that she blushed and started stuttering, she looked very nervous, so I assume she likes someone and sees Yugi as a love rival. Pitiful._

_x - xx - xxx_

_I've received a letter from my cousin, I'll have to leave for a couple of weeks, I won't bring Yugi with me, the road to my cousin's place isn't the safest so I'll rather Yugi stay home, safe and sound, he probably won't be happy with my decision but once I tell him my reasons I think he'll agree with staying, of course not without making me bring him something, not that I wouldn't anyway._

_x - xx - xxx_

_I was at my cousin's house for almost a week, I received an emergency letter that some people broke into our home, so I returned immediately._

_Yugi was harmed, he confronted the intruders so they attacked him with an axe, his arms were basically destroyed; I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried, Yugi insisted that he was alright, and that at least no one else was harmed._

_I have to thank Jounouchi and Honda too, since they were the ones who saved my dear._

_The intruders stole some money and jewelry, fortunately none of my treasures. But that doesn't mean that I'll just let them go, no one who harms Yugi will go unpunished._

_x - xx - xxx_

_Ootogi -my carpenter- made Yugi a new pair of arms, I offered to pay but he doesn't want to accept anything, says he's happy to help._

_Concerning the criminals, we found their bodies in the lake, no one knows how that could have happened but I can't shake the feeling that Yami is behind this._

That was the last entry.

Pharaoh stared blankly at the diary.

That couldn't be it, could it?

The rest of the pages were completely blank, what could have happened?

He knew the answer.

He had died, just like the others, but how?

Doctor Sennen died because of the plague.

The dragon knight Timaeus died because of the battle injuries.

But Lord Atem?

What was his tragic end?

Everything seemed to be going all right -as noted in his diary- but something must have happened for it to end so abruptly.

Pharaoh cursed out loud. He had so many questions!

He ruffled his hair in frustration and took a moment to breath before opening the next diary.


	4. The King

 

_King Timaeus Atlanta the third._

Well, that sounded, awfully familiar;  _Atlanta the third_ , we was sure he had heard that name somewhere before.

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_The war with Saitons has been going on for almost 2 years now._

_We lost all battles for months, until we found the rotten apple. Lord Rishid of the house of Ishtar, he was working as a spy for the king of the Saitons, Bakura Akefia; he has been dealt with, since then, our number of victories have increased considerably._

Then Pharaoh remembered, King Atlanta the third was a name he heard in his history class; he was king of Atlantika, the war started because the brother of king Bakura, Ryo Akefia, visited Atlantika and was found murdered in the house of Ishtar, along with the heir of the house, Marik Ishtar, they were found in Marik's chambers by lady Ishizu, Marik's elder sister. The war ended when king Atlanta was found dead in his chambers and King Bakura conquered Atlantika.

 _Thanks history classes for spoiling me this diary_ he thought, even though that wouldn't stop him from reading it anyway.

_All of his property is mine now, I found some things rather interesting in between his stuff, 3 diaries and the most magnificent doll I've ever seen._

_I've translated them and must say that I find myself intrigued by this story, or tragedy._

_3 men -one being the legendary knight I was named after- found the doll -Yugi- fell in love and died shortly after. It doesn't seem like a coincidence to me, maybe it's because of Yami; but for what I've read, Yami want's Yugi alive, so why kill the people that keep him alive?_

_I wish I had more information._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_In not sure if I'm surprised by Yami's visit, I accepted the deal -partly because I want answers-_

_I presented myself to Yugi once he awoke, he looked a bit lost then he seemed to remember something and I heard murmur 'then Atem died again' and he tried to not cry._

_I didn't ask any questions, it wouldn't have been right to ask about his life and what the diaries said when he was in such a state._

_The only thing I could do was hug him and try to console him._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_Yugi asked me about myself, I responded sincerely and explained the situation with the war. He seems calm -or calmer in comparison to last night- I told him about the diaries, he seemed surprised and asked me to let him read them, I did._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_I haven't been with Yugi for some days, between the war and giving him time to read the diaries I've decided to give him some space._

_I pass everyday to check on him, sometimes I hear him cry; though the other day he heard him talking with someone, I assume it was Yami because he asked if he had anything to do with their deaths, I didn't hear a reply._

_I'm not sure if it was because of what is Yugi going through but he didn't seem too fond of Yami._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_Yugi came out of his room first thing in the morning and hugged me, he seemed tired, maybe of all the crying; I'm glad he has decided to rely on me -at least this time- I only wish to get to know him even more._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_Yugi is the only one who ever calls me Timaeus, it now almost feels like a special name for me -like when Doctor Sennen called him partner- I haven't asked any of my questions, I don't want to ruin Yugi's recent good mood._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_I spend more time with Yugi now, unfortunately I can't be with him all day but I make sure to have all meals in his company, I make sure to spend some time with every morning and every night, we will play games and chat unless he thinks I'm too tired and will force me to go to sleep._

_There's so much hate and pain in these trying times, I feel like I'm drowning and Yugi is my lifeboat._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_I did something that I probably shouldn't._

_Yugi and I were talking on my bed, like much other nights, the room was only lighted by the moonlight and I couldn't help myself. I kissed Yugi, on his lips. Of course I apologized immediately, I freaked out and almost ran out of the room._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_Yugi and I talked about the kiss, he apologized because he couldn't return my feelings, I told him the truth, that I knew that he would never be able to love me like he loves Atem, and apologized again for putting him in such a uncomfortable situation._

_I told him the truth, about my feelings, and told him that all I've ever want is to be by his side for the rest of my life._

_x - xx - xxx xx_

_We're losing the war, Bakura was taken over half of the country. We're escaping to the house of Kaiba in the borderline with Arsenus._

_I sent Yugi some weeks ago when things started becoming dangerous here, he didn't want to but I convinced him, I leave tomorrow morning and soon I will meet with my beloved._

That was all.

Pharaoh groaned. Again!

At least he knew what had happened to king Atlanta.

Still, he felt like screaming, it was all so frustrating!

Especially the feeling that there was something he needed to solve, something that needed to be fixed.

But what could that be!?

"Yo Atem" called someone from behind him.

Startled, Pharaoh turned around to find his half brother, Marik, with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Marik, you're alive" he said, Marik arched an eyebrow failing to find the comment amusing.

"Jeez, thanks for noticing" he sat on Pharaoh's bed "But I should be the one telling you that" Pharaoh looked at him, puzzled "You have been rather, absent"

"I'm pretty sure I've been tending to all my responsibilities?"

"Only half of them" corrected the prince "And absent mindedly. Everyone is worrying, you have been extra weird since you got those diaries. You should be grateful I'm doing all your work, and count us fortunate because I was also prepared to become Pharaoh, so at least I know what I'm doing"

"Thank you Marik"

"You're welcome. But seriously, you should tone it down with this new obsession of yours" he said, still not happy or relieved.

"Don't worry Marik, I just have one diary and one letter left"

Marik frowned, not appeased.

"Whatever" he said standing up "But first take a nap or something, you look like you're about to pass out"

Pharaoh laughed, a small smile appeared on the face of his brother.

"I will, don't worry"

 


	5. The Witch

He had received those diaries from Marik, who found them in the old castle of king Atlanta the third, and thought that they -along with a doll- would be the perfect gift for his birthday.

He finished the diaries in less than a month, like all the others before him, he translated them.

And like with the others, he received Yami's visit once he was finished.

He hadn't noticed the dark being behind him until it spoke.

"Well Atem, you look more tired than usual" he said amused "Tell me, old friend, what's keeping you up at night?" Yami asked, studying the room with disinterest, until something hit him and his eyes widened.

Yami guffawed.

"I never thought I would live to see you become this" he said, his laughter coming to a halt "A witch" he spat.

Atem tried to frown, but he was frightened, Yami was, unsettling to say the least.

"You know the drill Atem" he stretched out his hand to the witch, he seemed,eager "Will you accept the deal once again?"

He didn't hesitate.

When Yugi opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Atem, he seemed almost relieved until he took a look to his surrounding, his eyes widened in fear, and he stared at Atem, betrayed.

Atem tried to get closer, Yugi stood up as fast as he could, but lost his balance and fell on his knees. He was trembling.

"Yugi?" his voice sounded pained, a reflexion of the turmoil of feelings in his heart.

Yugi struggled to stand up but he managed.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper.

Atem didn't know what to do, what to say, what had made Yugi so frightened of him?

He remembered Yami's words.

A witch.

Was Yugi afraid of witches? It surely seemed like it, but there was no records of Yugi having a bad meeting with a witch.

Unless.

Yugi ran, he ran far away into the forest when he found the exit, Atem ran after him, afraid of what could happen to his darling.

But he stopped, following Yugi wouldn't help in any way, he couldn't think in a way that he could solve the problem, no, not him. But maybe.

He whistled. And from thin hair appeared a wolf of blond and white fur, and a monkey.

"Jounouchi, Honda, follow Yugi and make sure he's safe" both nodded and ran after the doll.

He returned to his shack.

* * *

 

Pharaoh woke up, Mana was there hovering over him, visibly worry.

"Mana?"

"Pharaoh, were you having a nightmare?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he sat up on his bed.

"I was passing by and I heard you cry"

Not that he was slightly more awake he noticed the humidity on his face.

"No, I wasn't?"

"Pharaoh, is this why you have barely come out of your room?" she said, almost crying.

"No Mana, and please call me by my name" Pharaoh's expression softened.

She nodded energetically.

"But really, if you're unwell you have to tell, and I'll do everything in my power to help you feel better" she said.

"Of course I will" he smiled "Now go to bed, it's late and you should be sleeping" he said with a joking tone.

She smiled and nodded, before storming out of the room.

* * *

 

Yugi returned to the shack late at night. Looking down in a defeated stance.

He stood in front of the door, where Atem stood just as tired.

"Why?" he finally asked "Why become a witch?" his hands where in fists.

"Because I wanted to help"

Yugi's face darted up, looking at him surprised.

"I've always been able to wield magic, and I decided I wanted to use it to help people" he paused, waiting for Yugi to say something, but he didn't "Why are you scared of witches Yugi?" he finally asked.

"Because" he started "A witch killed me" Atem froze "I don't remember a lot from that time; I barely remember anything from when I was alive really" he looked down again "And it's because of a witch that my soul is trapped in this body and I haven't had the opportunity to reincarnated like you, or Timaeus" he sighed.

Atem didn't know what to do, much less what to say. What words or actions would be able to soothe Yugi?

He extended his arms but hesitated, when Yugi didn't react he embraced the doll, who just let itself be pulled into the hug.

"I'm so sorry Yugi" he rested his cheek against Yugi's head.

Yugi didn't say anything, he didn't even moved. The stayed silent for some time, until Atem tried his luck.

"Is it okay, if I ask about that time?" he asked, after a moment Yugi nodded.

"But don't expect much" he say, voice muffled by Atem's shoulder. It was Atem's turn to nod.

"We should go inside" suggested Atem "We could talk about this with some tea, do you, do you want something?"

Yugi snorted.

"I don't eat, idiot" he said in a joking tone, Atem felt him smile, a tiny one, but a smile nonetheless.

* * *

 

_xxx - xx - x_

_Here are the little things that Yugi remembers:_

_-My name, more like THE name Atem._

_-Roses._

_-The fact that a witch killed him._

_-He was around 16 - 20_

_-He lived in a village._

_-He was of a family of game makers and gamblers._

_-He also remembers some names that sound like that of gods of the first era._

_-He remembers someone pulling his heart out of his chest -surely dark magic- and shadows._

_xxx - xx - x_

_Yugi seems to be more comfortable around me -and my house- he usually spends his time playing with Honda and Jounouchi, they adore him, he avoids my stuff like the plague though._

_xxx - xx - x_

_He speaks freely to me about his past -and my past lives- he has commented that even though I'm different in every reincarnation my essence and certain things never change, I'm glad he feels comfortable enough to talk about this with me._

* * *

 

"Yugi" asked Atem, trying to not look away from his notebook "Have you?" he hesitated "Have you remember anything else from when you were alive?"

Yugi stopped petting Jounouchi's head, the wolf's ears darted upwards.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi refused to look away from the blonde wolf.

"I was thinking" said Atem, still staring at his notebook "Maybe I could do something to help you. There must be a way to free your soul"

Yugi turned to look at him, eyes wide open.

"Are" he started but stuttered slightly "Are you serious?" Yugi's eyes shone, delighted by the idea "Do you think, do you think you could do that?" a strange feeling flourished in his chest.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think there must be something I can do" he said ad Yugi showed him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I haven't remembered anything from when I was alive but, everytime you die I fall asleep, and when that happens I, I hear someone speaking to me, I don't understand very well what they say but sometimes I hear the voice more clearly, he usually says how much he loves me and, and that I should just hurry up and choose him, since I'm already his" Yugi shuddered "I, I been thinking about that lately"

Atem couldn't help but feel jealous, was someone trying to steal Yugi's heart?

"Yugi" he walked to the couch "How, how does that make you feel?" he asked, unsure of wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm not sure, it's a strange mix of feelings, but mostly?" he looked down to the wolf "It scares me a little bit" Atem just stared dumbfounded "It doesn't feel real, it feels like if I was just an object to be owned" he led go a laugh, but there was no feeling in it "In way, I guess I really am one"

"Don't even dare say that" said Atem "You're much more than that Yugi" Atem leaned on him "You're talented and beautiful, you're brave and funny, you're the sun Yugi" he stumbled over his words, a crimson blush appeared on his face and Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you, are you ser, do you really?" Yugi tried to speak but he could finish his sentences.

"I mean it" he said, his face growing hotter each minute "And if you want I, I'll say it everyday"

"It's! It's not necessary" Yugi waved his hands frantically "But, ah, I, thank you" he smiled warmly "Thank you Atem"

Atem felt like he had just pulled his heart out of his own chest and had it ready for Yugi to take whenever he pleased.

* * *

 

The rest of the diary was plagued with notes from different antique magic books, all related to soul magic, and some theories about how to free Yugi, what had happened to him and how was Yami involved, just like who could be the secret admirer.

There were no more entries related to the witch or Yugi.

Pharaoh sighed defeated.

Another tragic end.


	6. The Thief

Next was the letter, it was signed by a famous thief, known because he gifted to the poor all that he stole from the rich.

It was brief, the shortest of all the documents Pharaoh had received.

It didn't have a date; the original had messy handwriting, as if the man had wrote it standing up and against an irregular surface.

_My Beloved Yugi._

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to return home in time for dinner, I won't be able to arrive in time for dinner ever again. I'm sorry about that, especially since you insisted so much on me not going to that place._

_I know you probably won't get this letter, at least not until I'm no longer in this world, I apologize for that too, I didn't want to cause you pain, I swear that's the last thing I wanted._

_I write this letter not only to apologize, but to thank you and tell you my feelings once more._

_Thank you, for all the time you spent with me, for all the games; thank you for taking care of me and worrying about me, for healing my wounds, thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry for all those times Critias dragging me home late at night and drunk._

_I told you this that night, and I told you this before leaving that day, but I'll tell you once more because I want you to remember it, even though I know you'll never love like you love the man that made you, the one who loved you first._

_I love you._

_I love you like I've never loved another, I love you with all my heart, body and soul, and if I could I would give you the sun, the moon and stars; and I want you to remember this, I will always love you, in this life and the next._

_I'm sorry I won't be able to tell you this face to face, it was hard to even get what I need to write this letter in here._

_I'm sorry for all the pain I cause you and please remember my love for you._

_Atte. A.T._

The T. stood for Timaeus, Pharaoh was sure about that, for he noticed the cycle was Atem, then Timaeus, then Atem again.

He knew how this story end, the gentle thief had been hanged for his crimes and that caused the Arsu's revolution.

He was going to have a migraine, he turned to look at Yugi, and froze when he saw the dark being standing in the middle of his room.


	7. The Pharaoh

"Pharaoh" Yami saluted with a mocked reverence "Fancy meeting once again" his voice showed to sentiment but that of sarcasm.

"I don't think it's fancy" he made a brief pause, trying to muster his courage "Seeing as you always visit me once I've finished the dairies" he stood up, one hand seated over the diaries on his desk, his body was tense, ready to fight or flight.

"Yeah, curious how they always end up in your hands" he grabbed his chin as if he were really thinking about that. Atem just looked daggers at him "But anyway, is it right for me to assume you'll make the deal again?" the shadow being narrowed his eyes, his smile stretching out when Atem slowly stretched out his hand. Yami took it and gave him a peck on the lips.

Atem wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Is the kiss really necessary?"

"Unfortunately. I assure you it brings me no pleasure to do that, but it's easier and safer to link your soul to Yugi that way" he stood tall, his back to Atem "If there was another, safer way, preferably one in whee I don't have to directly touch you or your soul. I would do it that way"

"Does my soul disgusts you that much?" he wasn't insulted, just honestly curious.

"I wouldn't say that" said Yami a little hesitant "I'm just not kin to your selfish soul" he added flatly.

"Selfish?"

"You've never even stopped to consider Yugi"

"I don't think I understand your point"

"You'll understand soon enough" and just like that he dissolved into shadows.

Atem stood there dumbfounded. He shook his head, hit his cheeks with the palm of his hands not so softly, as if to wake himself up.

He looked at Yugi, resting lifeless on a sofa.

And called his name.

Yugi stirred.

His eyes snapped open and he looked frantically around. Until he spotted Atem.

He stood up fast, lost his balance and fell on his knees, hands on the floor.

"Yugi?" called Pharaoh.

Yugi looked up.

But his expression only showed desperation.

"Why?" pleaded the doll "Why did you make that stupid deal again?" his voice, the surprise almost make Atem lose his balance "I can't do this anymore, I'm too tired" Yugi hunched over himself, his forehead resting on the floor "I can't do this Atem, please don't torture me like this anymore"

Atem understood what Yami was talking about.

* * *

Everybody was freaking out; well not exactly, and not everyone.

Marik was the one who found them, more like crashed onto Yugi really; he had ran out of the room, right onto the prince, Atem right behind him; when he had noticed the doll moving by its own and trying to run away he had started screaming and demanding to know what the hell had Atem done, when Atem proceeded to ignore him and run after the doll he started swearing out loud and running after them.

Then they found Mana who was carrying some grapes and water to Atem's room, she shrieked and let it all fall when Yugi almost crashed onto her, he managed to turn right without touching her.

Quite some servants and nobles screamed when they saw the doll running away from their Pharaoh and prince.

Soon the high priests and the great vizier heard word of what was going on in the palace, the rushed to find Atem, Marik and Yugi, who were now running through the Pharaoh's personal garden.

Isis called out to her brothers, Marik looked back for a split of second, he yelled something in the lines of 'look at what that fool did this time'.

It was quite the scene really, the high priests running after prince Marik, who was running after the Pharaoh, who was running after a doll.

Then the royal mage finally arrived, brought by his apprentice.

He spoke some strange words, and everyone's feet were trapped by vines.

Atem and Yugi fell, Marik would have too if his sister wouldn't have catched him.

"It's his fault" said Marik, pointing at his half brother.

The royal mage rubbed his temples.

""What's going on here?" he asked, irritated.

"I can explain" said Atem.

"I hope so" added Isis.

"I assume it has something to do with this" the mage looked at Yugi, trying to free himself and completely trapped him with his magic.

"His name is Yugi" interjected Atem.

"I assume it has something to do with Yugi" corrected the mage "Now, would you care to explain what is going on?"

"Over something to drink?" suggested the Pharaoh.

Once the table was made, and dinner and drinks were served Atem explained everything, from the contents of the diaries to Yami's visit; Yugi sat at the other side of the table, looking down at the food they had served him; he wasn't trying to run away anymore, or maybe his mage had used magic to keep the doll there and he hadn't noticed.

His counsel listened attentively, while he explained everything.

"So you made a deal with a devil" said Marik flatly, irritated.

"I don't know what Yami is" was Atem's retort.

"Why?" asked Isis, tired.

Atem looked down, he didn't exactly have a reason, he thought for a moment, then looked up and stared directly at Yugi, who looked back nervous.

"I want to save Yugi"

The mentioned stared at him dumbfounded, with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open.

"And how to you plan to do that?" asked one of his priests, genuinely curious.

"First we need to help him regain his memories, from when he was alive"

"I can do that" said the mage.

"Really?" Yugi finally spoke, he stared at the mage with hope. The mage nodded.

"I just need to prepare some stuff, but it shouldn't take long"

* * *

"Atem?" asked Yugi shyly, they were standing out of the mage's laboratory "I'm sorry, for how I reacted"

"No Yugi, I should be the one apologizing; I never stopped to think how would this affect you" he looked down ashamed of himself "I didn't stop to consider your feelings"

"I didn't say anything either"

Atem's heart ached, he turned to Yugi and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Don't try to take the blame Yugi" his eyes pleaded "You are not to blame"

Yugi slowly embraced Atem.

"Don't beat yourself" whispered the doll.

The mage finally let them in, the room was dark, the walls were covered with books and different tools and objects; in the middle of it was a chair in front of a full body mirror.

"Your suppressed memories will be projected into this mirror, we'll be able to see them, are you okay with that?" he asked, Yugi nodded and sat on in front of the mirror "Close your eyes and try to relax" he said, he placed his hand on Yugi's head and Yugi breathed in deeply.


	8. The Shadow

He had been able to wield magic for as long as he could remember, and he had always been talented in it.

He lived in the vast village of Obemir, located between the edge of a mountain and a forest.

His father was the doctor of the village, respected and appreciated so much by everyone that he could have easily became the chief; his mother was a witch, she was kind and affectionate.

His mother died when his little brother was born, but he didn't blame him, he had been prepared for it, his mother had always been frail.

His little brother was like his father, brave, prideful and overprotective of those he held dear. He liked to think he was like his mother, kind and elegant.

He and his brother never really had a lot in common, maybe except for certain aspects of their personalities, appearance and some things the liked; and the both of them liked the game maker boy.

He was around a month older than his little brother, but somehow looked a lot younger than both of them.

None of the brothers admitted their romantic feelings for the boy. At least not in front of the other.

He didn't know if his brother knew of his feelings for the game maker boy, but he surely noticed his brother's dreamy eyes and sighs, his daydreaming and his dumbfounded smile whenever the boy's name was even mentioned.

But he wouldn't let his brother take the boy's heart that easily.

* * *

He was the first one to make a move; or the first one to start making moves.

He used his magic for his advantage, showing off tricks and always lending a magic hand to solve every problem.

Soon followed hugs, slight touches, standing closer; he felt confident, he noticed the little changes in the boy's demeanor, and it made him feel amazing.

When they started dating, he felt like he had won a war.

* * *

He started studying magic, different kinds, different ways to use it. He didn't worry about maintaining his relationship.

He started isolating himself, concentrated in his studies; he didn't notice how the boy's eyes didn't glimmer anymore when they were together, how the smiles became weaker and smaller, or how the boy lost interest.

He ignored the boy's pleas to spend time together like they did before, how he tried to change the subject and talk about something other than his magic studies, he ignored his attempts to go out together, play games together, to cuddle like they did before.

He didn't notice when the boy just stopped trying altogether.

And when he started to care again he didn't notice it was too late.


	9. The First

The kiss was, Atem had no words, it was like tasting the legendary juice of the goddess of life.

Both hands on Yugi's back and Yugi's arms around his neck, there surely couldn't be a better place to be.

He held Yugi closer to him, not wanting to let go.

"Traitor!"

Atem and Yugi immediately pushed away from each other.

"Brother" Atem looked at Yami, whose face was twisted with rage.

He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"You disgusting traitor!" screamed Yami, his hands in fists; he could feel the magic running through his body.

Atem stood in front of Yugi protectively.

"How dare you touch my Yugi!?" he yelled.

Yugi stood in front of Atem, frowning.

"I'm not yours, Yami" he said, holding his ground even though his heart shivered with fear.

"You are" said Yami, he took Yugi's hand and tried to not be too rough.

"Am not" Yugi stood his ground "I loved you, you know that, but love isn't eternal" with his free hand he grabbed Atem's "You let my love for you die" his words sounded harsh "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I mean I still appreciate you as a friend but, I just, I don't love you anymore" he corrected.

"And you love him?!" he squished Yugi's hand harder, making him flinch.

"Yes" he squeaked "He was there for me when you weren't, he supported me, he made me feel loved, when" he paused to compose himself "When you didn't"

A shaky hand went to Yami's chest, as if his heart hurted and he wanted to pull it out; his knuckles turned white as his grip on his shirt tightened. It felt as if Yugi had just buried a dagger in his heart.

Yami couldn't comprehend.

Bitter rage swelled up in his chest; his mind was clouded with that disgusting feeling.

Yami doubled over himself, still standing, his shadow danced in a not natural way, it had white eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi stretched out his hand, to touch the man, ask what was happening.

Atem stopped him, trapped him between his arms and chest tight. Whatever was happening wasn't good, and he would not let Yugi get harmed.

The shadow blinked, it was unsettling.

"Brother?" asked Atem; none moved.

Yami stood up right. He scowled at them. Yami had always been more intimidating than his younger brother, angry he was daunting. But neither had ever seen him so furious; it was frightening.

They noticed late that Yami's shadow had stretched out to theirs, it separated them.

Nor Yugi or Atem could move from their place, the shadows keeping them there.

Yugi tried to reach Atem, but he just wasn't close enough; if only he could stretch a little farther, the tip of his fingers could almost touch him.

Yami's eyes were hellish, he walked to Atem and grabbed his face.

Blood came out of Atem's ears, his eyes, his mouth and nose; and when Atem finally stopped struggling, he let go; Atem fell backwards on a bunch roses.

Yugi screamed.

Suddenly Yami was on him.

"Yugi" he said, both hands grabbed the boy's face primly, he made Yugi look at him.

Yugi was horrified, tears running freely down face and Yami's hands, one hand went down to Yugi's chest, right over his heart.

It looked as if the shadows were blending with Yami.

"Say you love me Yugi" he said softly, the boy could only stare at him, unable to speak "Say you're mine" Yugi moaned in pain as Yami's hand slowly entered his chest and grabbed his heart "Say my name Yugi" and abruptly pulled his heart out.

Yugi was barely conscious but he felt clearly how a pair of cold lips were pushed against his own.


	10. The Doll

Yugi gasped as he came back in himself, his fingers were digging into the chair; Atem was gaping at the mirror and even the mage seemed a disturbed.

He looked around, distraught, as if he had forgotten where he was.

"Mahad" spoke Atem "What was that with the shadows?" he leaned on the chair, as if he suddenly couldn't stay up on his own anymore.

"I'm not entirely sure but, it seems to be an effect of whatever dark magic he used" he rushed to one of the book shelves, to out one and hurriedly checked it, then he did the same with another, and another and another "Atem, would you be kind enough to look for Mana, Seto and Isis so they can help me with this research?" he asked in a tone that sounded almost sarcastic.

Atem nodded and ran off.

Yugi stayed there, hugging himself thightly; Mahad walked to him and place his hand on the doll's shoulder; his head snapped up to look at him.

"Everything will be alright" he said reassuringly.

"Thank you" he said, a unsure smile on his face.

* * *

It took around a month to finally find what was that Yami did.

And to be honest? neither Yugi or Atem fully understood what had Yami done; but apparently the shadows had consumed his body and they became one single entity, whatever that meant.

Now they needed a plan, they knew what had Yami done, and how to free Yugi's soul but, if Yami was left free to do as he pleased all would be in vain, for it would take no time for Yami to trap Yugi's soul again and start the cycle once more.

Fortunately, Mahad knew a spell that would lock Yami in any object, all they needed was a vessel; and an excuse to invoque Yami, though they weren't sure what would make him appear.

But an opportunity presented itself.

It was autumn, almost midnight; Atem was returning to his chambers, he stopped in front of the slightly open door when he heard Yugi whisper the name; he could see the light of a candle and Yugi's shadow, standing up, notin the door's direction.

He peeked in, careful of not making a single noise, so he wouldn't be noticed.

He saw Yami's slender figure stretching his hands out for Yugi and embracing him; Yugi didn't move, head down; Yami kissed his hair, a pleased smile on his pale face.

"Yugi" he exhaled "Have you reached a decision?"

"I'm tired Yami" he said.

"You know how to stop this" with his arms still around Yugi he petted his hair "We could end this, right now, right here"

"I" he paused "I would like that, but"

Yami's hand stopped.

"But?"

"Would you give me some time?"

"What for?" he didn't sound pleased.

"Say goodbye"

"To who?"

"My friends"

They stood in silence, as Yami thought about what Yugi wanted, then he sighed.

"Ok then, I'll be back in three days. I'll be here at dusk of the third day"

Yugi nodded.

Yami let him go, he grabbed Yugi's face delicately and placed a peck on his lips, before blending into the shadows.

Yugi just stood there, looking at the floor.

After a couple of minutes of Atem gathering his courage he finally entered the room.

"Yugi?"

"I talked to Yami" he said, still not looking up.

"I know" he closed the door behind him "I saw everything" Yugi's face darted up to gape at him "We'll tell everyone tomorrow, so everything will be ready for when he's back" he took off his jewelry and put it away.

Yugi looked away as if he was ashamed of something.

"Yugi?" called Atem in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry" his fingers graced his lips.

"About what?" he said, finishing to get ready to sleep "You did do nothing wrong, in fact thanks to you we will be able to put an end to this cursed cycle" he laid down on his bed.

A small, shy smile appeared on Yugi's face and he got comfortable on the sofa after blowing off the candle.

* * *

Everything was ready for the third day. Yugi was frantic, to say the least, we walked with no rest around the room all day.

It was going to be simple, fast and easy; he knew the plan, he knew what to do and yet, if he had luns he would have been hyperventilating.

Atem had to be practically dragged out of the room, as he was too nervous to leave Yugi alone, fearing what the shadow demon could do if anything didn't go as planned.

When Yugi noticed the sun starting to set he felt fear rise in his heart, but he did his best to control it.

From the shadows rose a figure.

"Yugi" he said, startling the doll "Are you ready?"

"I'm a bit nervous actually" he said, making Yami chuckle, he closed the distance between them, one hand on the small of Yugi's back, the other under his wooden chin.

"Don't worry Yugi" he made Yugi look up.

Yugi reached out to Yami's dark body, it was cold and felt like silk.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his hand going down to Yugi's chest and stopped right over his heart would be.

With Yami's hand flat against his chest he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Yami was going to do.

But he didn't move.

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes. Yami's face was scrunched up in anger, Yugi almost fell back because of the fear.

Suddenly arms were on him, taking him away from Yami; Atem was there, and so were the others; Seto was holding a golden box in his hands, something was in it, but Yugi couldn't see, he felt like everything was moving to fast, the shadows were trying to move, but they couldn't, so they were stuck waving in their places, Yami was also trying to move, but he couldn't and his rage was visible in his eyes, it was terrifying.

Mahad covered Yami's eyes with his hands, Yami tried to stretch out to his neck, most probably to strangle him, Mahad put pressure on Yami's eyes and spoke in a language that Yugi couldn't understand, or was it just his frantic mind not being able to understand what was happening?

Well, he had a idea, it was their plan, but Mahad had never told the specifics of how he was going to do that.

Slowly, Mahad moved his right hand away from Yami's face, covering both eyes with his left; he reached back, to a dagger in his belt and took it; he positioned it under Yami's heart, with the edge up and stabbed.

A black, thick, liquid slowly bathed the dagger, just before it reached Mahad's hand he pulled it out and the golden box took its place, they let them fill with Yami´s blood.

They closed the box and Yugi was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on a sofa in a drawing room with view to Atem's private garden.

He was still shaking when Marik went to look for him.

"Yugi" he called "It's done"

Yugi stared at him, letting the words sink in. He darted up smiling and hugged Marik with all his strength.

"Thank you" he said, he let go "Is everyone alright?" Marik nodded.

The door opened and Atem was there, smiling, he ran to Yugi, who also ran to him and they hugged each other, smiling, Atem had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Atem" Yugi tightened his grip "Thank you so much"

Atem just hugged back and nodded silently.

Mahad soon arrived.

"There's only one thing left to do" he said, somber "Are you ready Yugi?" he asked.

Now it was Atem who tightened his grip on Yugi, not wanting to let go; his eyes burned with tears that weren't coming out. Yugi nodded.

"Atem, please, let go" asked Yugi, his voice jittered slightly.

Atem didn't want to let, his mind, soul, body and heart refused to let go.

"Atem, please" begged Yugi. Atem did so reluctantly.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, tears streaming down his face.

As a response Yugi kissed his cheek before leaving the room with Mahad.

The next time Atem saw Yugi, his body had been reduced to splinters


	11. The Insomniac

Atem stared at the boy, his amethyst eyes with dark rings under them, his curly blonde bangs, unbrushed, were falling on his face, the rest on his hair was a darker shade of the colour of his eyes.

He was sitting outside of an old game shop; he was drifting off, dozing.

Atem sat beside him and spoke, staring at the road.

"When was the last time you slept, partner?"

"Who knows" murmured the boy, he rested his head on his hand, fighting to stay awake.

"Why are you so against sleeping? It's unhealthy" he said, the boy groaned, annoyed.

He was tired of having the same conversation with everyone he knew, all worried about his sleeping schedule and how he avoided sleeping as if it were the plague. He never explained why he did that, knowing they would never understand, not even himself understood why he felt that way.

Atem rested his face on the boy's head, his messy hair slightly tickling his ear and neck.

"Partner" he said, his hand playing with the amethyst hair "Why do you hate sleeping so much?"

The boy sighed, letting his body lean on Atem. He rested his head on Atem's shoulder, Atem's cheek against his hair.

"It's stupid"

"The reason or sleeping?"

The boy let out a soft, irritated grunt and glared at the sidewalk they were sitting on.

"Both?" he said, trying to avoid answering honestly.

"Don't lie to me partner" responded Atem flatly, he turned his head, his chin on the boy's hair.

He cursed internally, Atem knew him way too well!

"The reason" he admitted.

"Care to tell me?" it was anything but a request. The boy sighed once again.

"I don't like sleeping, because whenever I go to sleep I can't shake the feeling that when I wake up everything will be gone" he explained, resigned "I know it's stupid, that that would never happen, but it just scares me so much" he said, air trapped in his throat, eyes burning with tears that he refused to shed.

Atem hugged him. He kissed his partner's head and put his forehead against the same place.

"It's not stupid" he whispered against his partner's ear.

For Atem it made sense, he knew where that fear came from and mentally hit himself because it was partly his fault.

The boy relished in Atem's words, they were relieving.

They sat there hugging for what felt like hours.

* * *

He frowned in concentration, clicking the pieces together. Atem was sleeping on his bed, moon shining bright on the sky.

The moonlight made the golden pieces shine beautifully.

_Almost there_ he thought,  _just a few pieces more_.

One after another, the pieces were placed on their place.

_One more_.

He reached the inside of the golden box.

It wasn't there.

_What?!_  He thought in panic  _Where is it?!_

He put the puzzle on his desk, and frantically started looking for the last piece.

_No, no, no no no._

He found it under the bed, he mentally thanked lady luck and tried to not laugh out loud to not wake Atem up.

He returned to his desk, a put it in its place.

Suddenly it was dark, the shadows covering everything in his room, and he heard a voice that he had never heard before but was frightfully familiar.

"Yugi" it whispered from behind him.

Then he heard Atem's voice, terrorized.

"YUGI"


End file.
